Simplify the expression. $ (7q^{7}-4q^{4}) - ( -q^{4}-5q^{2}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(7q^{7}-4q^{4}) + (q^{4}+5q^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7q^{7}-4q^{4} + q^{4}+5q^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {7 q^7} - \color{#DF0030}{4 q^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + {5 q^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + { 5 q^2} $ Add the coefficients. $7q^{7}-3q^{4}+5q^{2}$